One type of gauge, sometimes referred to in the art as a fixture gauge, is commonly employed to determine the conformance of one or more manufactured parts with a reference standard. For example, engine fuel lines used in automobiles typically made of metal include a number of bends and turns to accommodate the particular frame, body and engine components of a vehicle in which it is used. The features of manufactured parts, such as the fuel lines mentioned above, must be periodically compared with the reference standard corresponding to an ideal part in order to determine whether unacceptable variation in these features has occurred due to changes in material supply or manufacturing processes.
Although a number of techniques and materials are sometimes used to manufacture these gauges, one broad class comprises wooden gauges manufactured by ordinary woodworking techniques and hand tools. Typically, the woodworker is provided with a drawing of an ideal part forming the reference standard and/or a set of three-dimensional spatial coordinates and bending radii which define the standard. Using a plan view layout of the proposed gauge, the woodworker scribes reference lines on a base using a knife and may jot down a handwritten dimensions next to the associated line; this establishes features of the gauge in two dimensions on the wooden base. A vertical measuring stick is then used to determine the height of the wooden gauge blocks in a third dimension which are to be secured on the base along the previously scribed lines. The woodworker then must determine the three-dimensional intersect points on the blocks which define the reference standard, and then again record these on the blocks using a knife, ruler or the like. The three-dimensional intersect points typically may define, for example, the central axis of a tube type part. At best, the woodworker may employ a digital height gauge including a scribing apparatus adapted for measuring and marking the intersecting points on the blocks. In any event, it may be appreciated that the accuracy of such gauges is limited to the woodworker's skills in measuring and scribing lines, and his or her visual resolution of scales and measurements. Errors in this respect are common place; shadows can mislead the woodworker as to the exact placement of lines and features, and errors can easily be introduced during the process of scribing, shaping and final placement of the blocks on the gauge base. Because of the nature of the gauge making process described above, prior gauge makers necessarily require a relatively high degree of skill in the gauge making art, and typically a number of years of experienced was required to reach this necessary skill level.
There is therefore a clear need in the art for an improved gauge and method of manufacturing same which not only substantially reduces the time required to manufacture the gauge, but results in higher gauge accuracy. The present invention is directed towards filling this need.